All because of oatmeal
by Rabid-Sirius-Fangirl
Summary: Yes, the title is odd. But it kind of goes along with the story. Um, this is slash, so don't read if you don't like. I do not own Harry Potter, or the Marauders. This is my first slash, so hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

"Moooooooony!!" Came the voice of Sirius Black, along with the sounds of crashing and banging noises. Remus sighed, and looked up from his book to see Sirius running towards him from the portrait hole. "He's going to kill me Moony! He's going to KILL ME!!"

Before Remus could react, an enraged James Potter burst into the room."That...That...That GIT, decided to enchant a bucket of oatmeal, and make it pour right onto the head of Lily Evans! My Lily Evans!"James lunged to Sirius, but missed. Remus stood between them, and realized he could feel Sirius' hot breath against the back of his neck. He blushed. "James, Sirius pulls pranks all the time, you can't blame him for doing the exact things you would do"

James stomped his foot, "I do it to Snape, not Lily," but knowing it was almost impossible to win in an arguement with Remus, he shot Sirius a nasty glare, and walked out of the common room.

"You've saved my life Remus J. Lupin!" yelled Sirius, dramatically throwing himself at Remus, and holding him in a bear hug. Remus blushed an even darker shade of red, and hoped Sirius didn't notice. Suddenly, he had an animalistic urge to kiss the boy holding him. _What's wrong with me? _He thought, pulling himself out of Sirius' grip. Padfoot looked hurt.

"Remmey? What's wrong?" He slowly advanced on the werewolf. Remus panicked an ran up the stairs to the boys dormatory, and stayed there in his bed for the rest of the night, and the next day. He sat there, trying to tell himself that he wasn't in love with his best friend. That maybe it was just some sort of phase werewolves go through, but the more he thought of it, the more he realized how amazing Sirius was. How perfectly perfect he was in every way.

James and Sirius had tried to talk to him, but he had a charm around his bed, so they couldn't get to him. James realized he probably just needed to have some Remus time, and think. But Sirius refused to leave him. He sat there next to Remus' bed, not really knowing why, until finally it hit him. He was madly in love with Remus. That's why he always hugged him a little harder, and a little longer than he hugged James. That's why the pain in Remus' eyes during his transformations hurt Sirius so much. That's why he couldn't leave the boys bedside even though he had freaked out and ran from him the day before. Sirius realized he was in love, but he also realized, there was no way he was loved back. He hung his head, and walked out to the tree by the Black Lake, thinking about Remus, and wondering if friendship was still an option.

Finally, Remus opened the curtains around his bed, and came out. James was there waiting. "You need to go talk to Sirius right now!" He scolded, "He thinks he hurt you in some way, and now he's sulking by the lake.

With a sigh, Remus walked out to where Sirius was sitting, starring into the distance. "Hey," he said, sitting down.

Sirius looked over at him, and stared into Remus' eyes. Those big, beautiful, golden-brown eyes. And Remus starred back into Sirius'.

They sat there like that for several minutes, until Sirius leaned foreward, and cautiously pressed his lips against Remus'. They both blushed, and pulled away, staring at eachother, trying to judge the other's reaction. Sirius figured Remus didn't want to be kissed by him, and felt horrible. He thought he ruined everything. He was about to turn his head away in shame, when Remus grabbed his face, and kissed him back whith a passion neither of them had ever experienced before. That was the happiest moment in either of their lives.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so corny ending, I know. And it takes forever to get to the good stuff, but whatever. Um, this was written for a friend of mine. His name is James, and he is the coolest Band geek ever! 3

He wrote me some slash, so I wrote some back. This is the first slash I've ever written. Um, review if you would like. Don't know if I'll get any more storries up anytime soon. Thanks for taking the time to read it.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE.

Oh, this is exciting, I've never written an author's note before.

Ok, so origionally, this story was supposed to be a oneshot. But I've been juggling with the idea of adding more chapters. I wasn't planning on an actual story persay, but perhaps little stories here about them. All leading up to the end of Deathly Hallows.

I don't know though. So, review or send me messages telling me what you think. I'd really love to hear your ideas.


End file.
